


Sorry

by Dancingspeedster



Category: The Flash(TV 2014)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingspeedster/pseuds/Dancingspeedster
Summary: This is not a story





	

Dear Readers,  
I am such an idiot.  
I was being very rude and made a ridiculous statement that blew messing up out of proportion. Thanks to withaflashoflove,I realized my mistake. I said I quote,"Another says she has multiple personality disorder and acts like a bitch on Monday-Friday and like a normal person on the weekends."   
I truly do regret putting this in one of my stories and took it upon myself to research Multiple Personality Disorder.  
It is a chronic mental illness that cannot be cured. It is rare with only 200,000 cases reported each year.   
After this research,I couldn't believe what kind of mistake I had made. I am so angry at myself and I hope my lovely readers can forgive me. If you have a mental illness which can vary from  
OCD to Schizophrenia,I am sorry to have offended you or such a fragile thing like Mental Illneses. Please forgive my terrible mistake. As of now I have re-written that part of the story and will continue to make NON-OFFENSIVE stories in Ao3 although it may be a while until I come back depending. Thank you for all of your support and I can understand if you do not forgive me.


End file.
